eve_trojanfandomcom-20200214-history
POS
''Player Owned Stations ''(POS for short), are space stations fully owned, as well as maintained by a player/corporation/alliance. But more interesting to us, the Industry is currently working on establishing a POS in wormhole space in order to freely extract and refine valuable ore from asteroids there. What makes a POS so important? Glad you asked! You see, while some may assume otherwise, finding a wormhole and some asteroid belts in it is actually the smaller part of the business. Much, much smaller. What will undoubtedly take up most, if not all of our aspiring Industry's members' time is actually setting up a base of operations within the actual hole space. But why set up a base inside the wormhole when you can just pop right out the way you came from and sell the ore outside? Sadly, that's not possible. Let's take a look at this potential scenario: You discover a wormhole, hop through it, eventually find a belt if you're lucky, and start mining. You mine a good cargohold full of Arkonor or other such valuable ore, and hop right out the hole to sell your valuables and make a small fortune. You venture back to your trusty little hole in a few hours, and woe. You find out that it has collapsed. Indeed, this scenario can happen very easily, and could even happen with you on the other side of the hole, rendering you unable to return to your home system via the old wormhole. Now, in order to avoid losing precious ore when the hole closes (which it eventually will, every hole does), mining corporations set up permanent or semi-permanent stations in the wormhole system so that they can just mine until their heart's content, refine the ore and get a few haulers to bring it back to the known universe once they're satisfied. That's why POSs are of vital importance to any mining corporation that wants to get into wormhole mining. Setting up a POS This is the tricky part. The POS can easily set a corporation back over a billion ISK. And more. There's the control tower, the arrays, turrets, shields... not to mention fuel, without which the station won't even run. Luckily for us, the Industry ain't that broke. But what we do need in larger numbers is miners capable of flying the best mining ships (i.e. The Hulk). At the moment, only a few members of the Industry can fly the monster that is Hulk, and without proper mining ships the whole trip to wormhole space is worthless. Also, there is the problem of planning. Indeed, undertaking such a project is no small feat, and requires studious planning and preparation. But again, we're lucky, since the Industry has capable heads and should not get taken off guard. And finally, there's calculating whether or not the trip will actually be worth while, considering the investments. Preliminary calculations show that it would require over 50 hours of non-stop mining to get back the money required to set up a quality station. As you can see, this is by no means a 'weekend excursion', and will require intense planning, calculations and preparations before it comes to life. But it will. In order to track our progress, we will update this page regularly with info regarding our ambitious project, for your, as well as our sake, so that we have all ideas in one place. For now, this is just an introductory page to what will no doubt become one of the greatest projects of this corporation. Category:Industry Activities